marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Watchers
Despite this, the Watcher Uatu revealed himself to the superhero team the Fantastic Four, and aided them on several occasions against global threats such as the Molecule Man, Galactus, and the Over-Mind. After blatant interference with the mission of the Kree soldier Mar-vell, Uatu was put on trial by his own race, but was released on the provision that he would never directly interfere again. Uatu was later banished by his race for aiding the Fantastic Four against the threat of his rogue nephew, Aron, the Renegade Watcher, who tried to destroy the universe. The Dreaming Celestial later scanned Uatu and learned the Watcher had broken his pact of non-interference almost 400 times. The Celestial also revealed that the Watchers, like the Celestials themselves, were servants of a concept called Fulcrum, with apparent consequences for interference. Alternate Universe Watchers 2099 A.D. (Earth-928) Even on Earth-928, Uatu dwelt in his citadel on the Blue Area of the Moon, where he was exiled and blinded by the other members of his race for his "compulsive participation in events." Ultimate Watchers (Earth-1610) In the Earth-1610 universe, the Watchers were stone totem-like, alien supercomputers with a large red eye that "watched" everything happening in the universe. The Watchers had (not too discreetly) witnessed significant events on Earth ranging from Steven Rogers' injection with the super-soldier serum, to Magneto's establishment in the Savage Land. By the modern day, the Watchers foresaw a great devastation that would happen on Earth and had chosen Rick Jones as their herald to face this coming crisis. Earth-X (Earth-9997) In the early days of the new universe, the Watchers would be forced to maintain their pact of non-involvement by the Celestials after not acting to prevent the birth of Galactus, and then later interfering with an alien race which would then create atomic weapons that would destroy their world. The Celestials would then place a Watcher on a moon of each of the other worlds they impregnated. Forced to watch these worlds, the Watchers eventually would work to maintain the Celestials propagation roles, and at least in the case of Uatu, Earth's Watcher, interfere with events on the planet when they threatened the Celestials' plans. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) In 2014, three Watchers were seen debriefing a human informant on a remote asteroid. Marvel Animated (Earth-12041) Some Watchers were seen watching "Mojo-Pocalypse." Three of them were seen in Arena 6C's audience. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = The Watchers were cosmic beings, who possessed the innate ability to achieve virtually any effect desired, including augmenting personal attributes, time and space manipulation, molecular manipulation, energy projection and a range of mental powers. They are considered omnipotent entities. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = Highly advanced | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = * Acba * Aron * Atul * Ecce * Edda * Egma * Eihu * Einu * Emnu * Engo * Eta * Ikor * Ing * Ocam * The One * Otmu * Qyre * Ualu * Uatu * Uilig * Ulana * Ute * Vartu * Xecu * The Watcher of the Calishee * Zoma Representatives from other realities: *Earth-9047 **Uatu-Tu, aka the Watchman''What The--?!'' #1, the Watchit''Mutant Beach Party! Part 2'' in ''What The--?!'' #4, and the Swatcher''Tales of the Swatchers'' in ''What The--?!'' #21 ** Mister U-tu, aka the Peeping Tom ** Uotto, aka the What-Iffer *Earth-6232 **Uatu **Zoma **Xavi (deceased) *Earth-20051 **Dimri *Earth-71166 **Oyra *Earth-200509 **Vaughanuatu **Bendatu | Notes = * The Watchers are speculated by some readers to be the descendants of Antiphon, one of the Proemial Gods (the first lifeforms to appear in the current universe), as his purpose and appearance mirrors that of the Watchers, he was tasked "with monitoring cosmic consonance" and was completely neutral in the battle between his brethren and Galactus. * There appear to be no secondary sex differences between male and female Watchers. Watchers still reproduce sexually, however, and rudimentary family relationships still provide care and training for their young. | Trivia = | Links = }} hu:Szemlélők Category:Races of Cosmic Beings Category:Watchers Category:Omnipotence